


A Single Kiss

by NayutaRed



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayutaRed/pseuds/NayutaRed
Summary: How did a single stolen kiss cause such a tempest in his heart?
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Misono Reon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	A Single Kiss

The live was barely a week away. Their practises were intense, running from morning to night. Still, that wasn’t enough for Nayuta. He needed more. From himself. From his bandmates. Which was why even though he finished a couple of new songs for the live, he was composing another. 

Leaving his room with a score sheet, Nayuta headed towards the kitchen, intending to get himself a cup of coffee. As he passed by the couch, he spotted someone on it. 

“Misono.” He muttered. 

Reon was asleep. It wasn’t the first time Nayuta had seen him sleep. They knew each other for years now, since high school. He knew more about Reon than he wanted to. 

He knew that Reon only snored when he was extremely tired. He knew that Reon didn’t like marshmallows. He knew Reon loved cheese tea. He knew Reon wanted Nyankotarou to like him, but his cat never quite took to him. 

Nayuta knew Reon took praise way too well and became complacent. He knew Reon practised late into the night whenever he said his playing was shit. He knew that Reon liked to ad lib to annoy him because he seldom gave him solos. 

Walking over to the front of the couch, Nayuta stared at Reon. 

If he was being honest, which he would never admit to, the snoring that woke him up on their way home was annoying. But, the way Reon looked as he snored? He could still envision it right now. Marshmallows? Nayuta noticed how Reon picked any sweet but that whenever Ryo offered him a variety. He caught Reon talking excitedly on the phone with someone over a new shop that opened in Tokyo, saying he wanted to try it the next time they were there. 

As for Nyankotaru, it was clear from the many times he tried to play with her, or even give her food. The sulky looks Reon sent his way when Nyankotaru flat out refused and came purring towards Nayuta instead were highly amusing. 

The few times Nayuta sent praise his way, Reon let it get to his head. Telling him to leave the band if he wasn’t able to play well only fuelled his determination to stay in it. Was it any wonder Nayuta kept pushing him to be better? And the ad libs. They were good, or as Miyuki put it ‘beautiful’, but it was his music and Reon needed to stop changing it. 

That he knew so much when he didn’t normally give a crap about people was annoying him. 

What annoyed him even more was this sudden urge to kiss Reon after staring at him. 

Nayuta reached out, caressing Reon’s cheek. And before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning down and stealing a kiss from those very delectable lips. 

“Ah, fuck.” He grumbled as he straightened up. 

Coffee. He definitely needed coffee now. Piping hot coffee so Reon Misono would not be on his mind. 

A few moments after Nayuta left, Reon’s eyes flew open. His heart was going a million miles a second. The crinkling sound of paper echoed in the living room. He felt his face getting hot. Why was his face getting hot? Nayuta just stole a kiss! He needed to get up and punch the guy. Yes, he needed to punch Nayuta and tell him to give him another kiss while he was awake so he could appreciate it. 

No. 

He needed to breathe. Just breathe. Deep breaths. Pretend to be asleep until Nayuta went back to his room. Nothing happened here. Nope. He didn’t close his eyes for minutes before Nayuta came along and kissed him. Nope. He didn’t enjoy the brief sensation of their lips meeting. Nope. He didn’t want more. Nope. 

Nope, nope, nope. 

How did a single stolen kiss cause such a tempest in his heart?

**Author's Note:**

> This short drabble was based on this artwork! https://twitter.com/silver926ryuta/status/1306295810582171649
> 
> Comments and kudos are love <3 
> 
> Come scream at me on twitter if you want to! @NayutaRed


End file.
